Kingdom of the Sun
by Yoshimar
Summary: Based on the original movie idea for TENG. Back from his summer vacation Emperor Kuzco is getting tired of his royal duties so he switches places with a peasant to sneak away from them!
1. Summer Blues

_Author Notes/Disclaimer: This fan fiction is dedicated to Karma (username: Chasca) for being the one person that I talk about TENG with (even when it's not as popular) and because she was the one that inspired me to write this fan fiction. _

_This fan fiction is based on the original idea Disney had for the movie The Emperor's New Groove so the initial story and the title are copyrighted to Disney along with all the characters that made an appearance on the first movie (either be it deleted scenes or the ones in the movie). Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy this._

**Kingdom in the Sun**

**Chapter 1**

**Summer Blues**

"_Grab your stuff and lets go back inside _

_Then remove the tune that's in your ride _

_But didn't we have a good time?" - Aaron Carter, Summertime. _

The sun shone in the sky like a magical celestial orange, of course that we shouldn't be describing the sun as a celestial orange because at this time in Peru oranges were not yet introduced, we should compare it to something that was used in the every day lives of the civilization that lived in this area by the time period. The civilization's economy was sustained by the crop called potato so we should use potato to write a metaphor about the sun.

So the celestial potato shone bright.... On second thought a potato doesn't really look too much like the sun so it messes up the metaphor so let's call the celestial sphere by it's original name: the sun.

Actually, I was lying the sun wasn't even shining as strong as it was on normal days, some clouds seemed to be serving as curtains for it and a slight breeze signaled the end of yet another summer for the civilization of the Inca's.

A modest summer home stood on top of a hill that was surrounded by waterfalls and rivers. At the entrance of the summer home stood a lone thin figure watching how a carriage was filled with his stuff...it was time to go home.

Kuzco knew that summer wouldn't last forever, even if he was the Emperor and as such the son of Inti they were thing that he couldn't bother his father for. Besides, his father didn't really listened that much when the young Emperor looked up at the sky and asked for some French toast, it was usually his servants the ones that got it for him.

Still even if he knew that the summer could soon come to an end and that he could have to get back to his dear palace he had just wished that for some reason or the other he couldn't have to go there. It wasn't that he didn't like the palace, all the contrary he loved it; it was just that he knew what ordeal was waiting for him once he got back.

He was supposed to be married by now, in fact the Emperor knew that if it hadn't been due to recent events he could have been presented another line of Chosen Women so he could choose from them. So now it could be obvious that the royal council (just who had thought of having some people lower than the sun make the laws?) could make him choose a bride all so he could have to make a heir.

"All packed up?" A familiar voice made him turn around and see the face of the one person that had actually helped him when he was at his worse: Pacha. Pacha set his big hands on Kuzco's shoulders and the boy smiled slightly at him.

"Yes, just have to just...go down this hill and I'll be gone for the summer!"

Pacha nodded.

"You won't see me again...until next summer! You know...if you wanted me to give an eternal blessing to this village I could just move here..." Kuzco said, his voice sounding slightly hopeful as he turned and looked up to his big friends. Of course, not that the Emperor could admit that he actually wanted to live among...peasants!

"It could be quite a bothersome but you know I will do whatever my people want me to do!"

Pacha knew that Kuzco was sarcastic, and even in that last sentence he knew that the boy was being slightly sarcastic, however when Kuzco leaned against his summer home and let out a sight after running a hand through his shoulder length black hair the peasant was given another proof of how the Emperor had changed from before. Even if Kuzco's nice side seemed to only be present when alone with someone or when he wasn't wearing his usual higher than you robes.

"You don't want to go back to the palace?" Pacha asked as he tilted his head to a side.

"Who told you that!? I'm thrilled of going back to my palace!" Kuzco took a pause as if considering whether he could tell how frightened he was to Pacha in the end he decided that the big man had already seen him in his worst situation, after all what could be worse than being turned into a llama?

"It's just..." He moaned, "Pacha the royal council wants me to marry one of the hideous girls at the palace!" Kuzco said and shivered slightly at the thought of him having to have to wake up next to the sight of someone else in his bed.

"I'm sure they can't be that bad..."

"They are hideous! There's one that has this weird hair-do, another one that's as big as a cow, then there's one that has its nose too up, there's one that has messed up eyebrows, then..." Kuzco went on and on about all the defects of his possible brides.

The giggling of a young girl interrupted him, as Pacha's daughter, Chaca looked behind Kuzco and then behind his father. Then the girl walked into the shack, walking out and setting her hands on her hips.

"Chaca, what are you doing?" His father asked, as the girl started looking under a rock.

"Looking for Tipo! Have you seen him? We're playing hide and seek!"

"I'll have my servants look for him!" Kuzco said enthusiastically, pleased that he could maybe set his journey back to the palace one more day, after all that was how it had been for the past few days. The Emperor had so far fought off his moving back into the palace for around a week, sometimes saying that the sun was too bright for him to make such a long journey, others that it was about to rain he had even said once that there was a big pack of squirrels looking for revenge, which wasn't really the truth. The only squirrel that Kuzco had ever got mad was Bucky and the little squirrel seemed to have gotten over Kuzco's mistake rather quickly.

Now the excuse that Kuzco's servants could have to look for the boy seemed promising.

"Kuzco that's cheating." The voice of Pacha came and Kuzco looked over at him crossing his arms.

"It is not! You can use all of your available sources for finding the person! It's too bad for the person if you happen to have a group of servants that can help you!" He said as he walked to were Chaca was and grabbed her hands and started swinging her back and forth.

"Come on Chaca!" Kuzco said and started running down the hill with Chaca.

"Race you to the bottom!" Chaca said.

When they arrived at the bottom Kuzco celebrated with a Booya that he had won the small race and then looked up to see his llama pulled carriage that could take him back home. Usually the carriage that could take him from place to place when he was supposed to be doing an appearance in public could be very elaborated and could be carried by servants, but since it was such a long journey the golden carriage couldn't be taken out of the palace even if Kuzco couldn't have admitted it he also didn't wanted the servants to carry him for such long periods of time. The carriage that was waiting for him was a lot more modest, by Kuzco's standards it wasn't made of gold even though it had some details that had been bathed in gold. It was red and the insides seemed to all be cushioned, plus it had a little space in the back that included a place to carry his stuff, a bathroom, a pool and of course a kitchen with chef's and cooks.

"Your highness!" Were the first words that erupted from a servants mouth as the rest of the servants bowed their heads, Kuzco rolled his eyes, he was sure that he hadn't gotten to Pacha's house with so many servants, in fact he hadn't gotten here with any servants just Kronk and that was more on his free will than anything then how the heck had so many servants suddenly appeared out of nowhere?

Trying to get rid of these thoughts he waved his hands and ordered the servants to stand up.

"You seen the little munchkin that hangs around this other munchkin?"

"Hey! I'm not a munchkin!"

"Sure you are!" Kuzco said as he ruffled the girl's hair. "Anyways find said munchkin!"

"Sire.... We don't have enough time you have been ordered back at the palace immediately. The council says that they can't allow your absence any longer..."

Kuzco just rolled his eyes and started mocking the words of the servant, "Too bad for them! You have to find said munchkin!"

"Found him!" The voice of Kronk came in and Kuzco look over to see the muscular Kronk holding Tipo, who was wearing Pacha's hat. "I was going to make you something to eat for your trip your highness! When surprise I find an odd shape ingredient in the kitchen's ingredients basket of your summer home! I thought it was a odd ingredient but I didn't know that ingredients giggled...and he ran away when I tried to cook him...oh look!" Kronk said and pointed to a tree in which a long tailed pink bird was standing. Immediately he took out a little notepad and put a mark on it with a pencil.

"Pink long tailed Snorkak! Yet another one for this month's exotic bird bingo."

Kuzco stared at Kronk, with an eyebrow raised, how could Yzma have gotten such an idiot sidekick? Whoever picked the sidekicks in life really needed to be given a new job it seemed that all sidekicks had to be complete opposites! Skinny ones with the fat ones, the ugly with the beautiful if someone needed proof Kuzco could have easily showed them Pacha and him to proof both points (him being the skinny but cute one), and Yzma and Kronk (Kronk being the not skinny one and the...).

Kuzco shook his head from side to side, he needed to get over his habit of going off into thought while people talked to him, right now Kronk was telling him how he had mastered the way of cooking some sort of omelet while Kuzco was thinking about sidekicks and about how Kronk was cute! Well when compared to Yzma that was.

"Then I let it boiled for then minutes and added some salt and..." Kronk continued as Kuzco's eyelids seemed to be getting heavier by the second until Pacha patted Kuzco's back, making the Emperor stumble down on the floor.

"Pacha! You are fat! I'm perfection and as such you can't give me a shove without having me kiss the ground and bow to whoever is in front of me!"

"Ah! Emperor, you don't have to bow to me, the omelet is really simple. I'll give you the recipe."

Kuzco glared at Kronk and his servants walked over and picked him up...but started dragging him towards his carriage. "No! No touchy! You can't do this to me! Pacha!" Kuzco said as he extended his hand and was thrown inside the carriage. The servants closed the door of the carriage, locked it and then the carriage started moving.

"I'm the Emperor! I order you to stop! I'm still on vacation!" Kuzco whined but the servants had gotten earplugs for the long way back. "Pacha!!!"

"Uhm.... Have a nice trip?" Pacha said as he waved to the carriage as it took a sharp turn.

Kronk gasped when he realized that the carriage had already ran off, and grabbing his backpack he started to run after the carriage. "Your highness your snacks for the trip!" He yelled, as a little squirrel followed him.

"Remember the Junior Woodchunks Reunion next month!" Kronk yelled, as in the distance the yells of Kuzco could still be heard. Pacha smiled and shook his head, and to think that a couple of days ago he was actually fighting a llama who was really the Emperor.


	2. Biggest Fan

_Author Notes: Thanks a lot for the reviews, I will try to proofread the chapters but I might just miss some things, since my main language is Spanish. _

**Kingdom in the sun**

**Chapter 2**

**Biggest Fan**

_Maybe this time around you'll set the trend _

_Today's the day you make your mark I'm sure _

_But if you don't, if you don't, then try the next door - Lucky You, Lost Prophets_

The ride back to the palace was a long and bumpy one, for the fraction of a second Kuzco thought that maybe the road could be easier if he was a llama. Of course that after seeing how the llamas were treated Kuzco shook his head, and cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Hey!" Kuzco yelled, but the man that was in charge of the llamas couldn't hear him because of the earplugs so Kuzco took a nearby apple and threw it at him. The man turned around and looked at the Emperor removing his earplugs. "Yes sire?"

"Don't use your whip on the llamas! They can pull the carriage along just fine without someone whipping them!" The Emperor said as the rather short driver glanced over his equally short shoulder and raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Sire, we have to make this animals go faster since we need to get to the palace by nightfall."

"How could you feel if I whipped you for not getting my breakfast fast enough?"

"It could be an honor, sire. Thanks for throwing an apple at me."

Kuzco blinked sometimes it was a bit frightening how the peasants and servants could think that everything he did to them was a blessing. Of course that the more Kuzco thought about it the more he came to realize that if he were in their shoes he could also worship such an awesome Emperor.

Setting his hands behind his head Kuzco thought about how llamas were such beautiful creatures. Well of course they were after all he had to be an animal that was good looking not some odd messed up thing. Yes, llamas were very smart creatures and beautiful but not that he had to say this out loud. What would people think if they heard that the Emperor now wanted a llama zoo and wanted the llamas to be worshipped? Oh that was a nice idea...maybe he would make it a law to worship llamas, to make little statues of them and set them all over the place. He grinned as he nodded oh yes that was a good idea. An excellent idea....

**SHRIEK!**

The llama carriage suddenly turned to a halt that almost made Kuzco fly out of the window in the process. It was a messy situation, Kronk had been running and hadn't noticed that the carriage had stopped only until he collided with it, making Bucky (who was resting on his head) shriek and jump to the top of a llama which made the llama panic and start running faster, knocking out the short man that had been whipping the llamas some minutes ago.

Kuzco didn't know what was happening, and as a panicked Bucky hung to the neck of a llama as they ran, the Emperor was trying hard to not fall out of the door. The thin body of the Emperor was being thrown around the carriage like the ingredients of a shake...but unlike a shake he wasn't blending very well...in fact he was screaming and wondering what the hell had happened.

"Why did you stop the carriage so suddenly!?" One of the guards that had been patrolling the carriage on the east side asked, as he fixed his little sun hat.

"I saw Jeneeka Popez! That's her carriage! Right there!" The short man with the whip said, as he pointed to a carriage nearby. The guard gasped.

"Oh! Really? Here!? Oh Inti!" The guard said as he hopped from one leg to the other. "Do I look good? Do you think she will give me her autograph!?" The guard said looking overly excited as he glanced around. Now, seeing Jeneeka Lopez was a very good excuse to stop a llama carriage and look at her. After all, the girl was not only pretty with a good figure, but she was a famous singer...really if I have to explain who Jeneeka Lopez is you probably should get out more often.

"Is her!" The short man said and pointed to a girl with long black hair and dark eyes, she wore big hoops on her ears and had on a very short skirt and an even shorter top. Her sandals were high heeled (it was a big wonder how she could stand on her heels) and seemed to be bathed in gold and had some ridicule feathers on it but since it was Jeneeka Popez it had become the latest trend.

Kronk waited in line for his autograph when his shoulder angel and shoulder devil appeared.

"The Emperor! He's in danger!"

"So what? He can take care of himself...whoa look at that hot babe! Hey! Look at that hot angel sitting on her shoulders!"

"Seriously! How can you put in danger the life of a human because of..." The angel stopped saying this as he saw that the shoulder devil of Jeeneka Popez was waving at him, and moving her finger in a seriously seductive way. "All right big guy! You can take care of yourself!" With a poof he disappeared.

"...Hang on baby," The devil said as he smoothed out his hair. "I'll show you how to become my little devil!" With that he also disappeared.

"BUCKY!" Kronk said suddenly and started to run after the run away carriage.

Meanwhile, the carriage was rolling at top speed down a hill as Kuzco tried desperately to stand for more than one second so she could move to the llamas and do the very heroic thing like it usually is seen in Disney movies. Yes, usually the hero would show a great amount of strength by moving to the front and controlling the llamas showing that he was no longer the little weak boy he was in the last movie...but if this was a usual Disney movie then they could have been dancing and singing by now.

Since this isn't the usual Disney movie, Kuzco ended up getting rather large bumps on his forehead as Bucky somehow had managed to get inside the carriage through a window and was now clinging desperately to Kuzco, making the Emperor get some scratches on his arms.

Kuzco was lucky when he saw some crazy figure jump out of the dark and step in front of the llamas holding out a hand...the figure was merely ran over the llamas and carriages. Kuzco shook his head; they were people that were dumber than Kronk after all. Soon the figure appeared again only this time it jumped to the llamas and seemed to be able to control it after almost falling off.

Finally coming to a halt the figure stood there for a couple of seconds as it fixed its clothes and hair...suddenly the curtains of the carriage were opened, and a head appeared...

It was the face of a guy that seemed to be just about his age (and even if he wouldn't admit it) the boy looked just like Kuzco or well...almost. The boy had hair that reached his shoulders, but unlike Kuzco's hair it was a lot messier with leaves on it, and covered by a wool hat like the ones that peasants thought looked great on them. His nose was crooked and his eyes were dark.

"What!? This is not the carriage of Jeneeka Popez!" The guy said and glared at Kuzco, as Kuzco merely stared at him. It was kind of funny...he found that the boy was attractive...in a manly way. Of course that his nose and chin were a bit off but the boy still looked handsome in his opinion...in fact if it wasn't because he knew that there was no reason that there could be someone as handsome as him Kuzco could probably think that this boy was the best good looking person in the world.

"There's not even any treasure here...That's what I get for actually believing in the bad stories my mom comes up with about a man that saves some girl in a carriage...ugh I just get a funny looking guy and a squirrel clinking to its head!"

"BUCKY!" The voice of Kronk said as the tall man appeared and the squirrel that had been clinging to Kuzco's head ran to him, as it started talking in squirrel language.

"Wow, really?" Kronk said looking at the squirrel.

"Ok...This is the freakiest thing that has ever happened to me, so I'll just walk away and pretend this never happened..." The guy said and ran off.

"Uhm Excuse me!" Kuzco said, "Can you stop talking to that squirrel and worry about more important things? Like...I don't know me!?" Kuzco said, as Kronk looked over, "Oh certainly your highness...I'll pull the carriage up to the road in just a second...let me just finish checking on Bucky here..."

Kuzco rolled his eyes and whimpered a "Why me?" Under his breath as he leaned back

A couple of minutes later Bucky sat with a bandaged arm on Kuzco's lap as the carriage was being pulled back on the road. When they reached the top of the road Kuzco's servants were still around Jeneeka's carriage. Kuzco snapped his fingers, but no one ran to him. Feeling that it was a rather strange situation he cleared his throat, but still no response came from his servants.

"Hey! You are my servants!" Kuzco said as he walked out of the carriage (Bucky falling off his lap and muttering rude remarks after him). He made his way through the long line of servants. "Who is the person that you are paying more attention to? Huh!?" Kuzco asked waving his hands in an overly dramatic way, as a girl servant looked at him.

"It's like...Jeneeka Popez, sire!"

"Like...I don't care, I'm more important than her..." Kuzco said and then looked at Jeneeka who was signing some autographs as some of his servants were fanning her with big leaves. At the sight of the Emperor Jeneeka smiled and immediately walked to him as Kuzco crossed his arms.

"Sapa! Ah, Sapa!" Jeneeka said, "I'm here to audition for the theme song girl part in the sequel!"

Kuzco stared and scratched his chin. Didn't he already have a theme song guy? Yes he was short and had a big orange afro. "I already have a theme song guy." Kuzco replied.

"According to people he's not hot enough so I'm here for the part." Jeneeka smiled revealing straight white teeth that made everyone sight.

There couldn't be a theme song girl that was hot, and even less one that had all the servants serving her instead of him, besides he liked his theme song guy very much.

"You are to be the new theme song girl! What a blessing!" The servants said and started cheering.

"Enough! We have to get to the palace!" Kuzco said and walked back to the carriage and after a couple of minutes (and half of his servants escorting Jeneeka's carriage now) they were back on their way to the palace.

When they got to the palace screams coming from Jeneeka's carriage came, and the servants that had been carrying Kuzco in a big chair dropped him and went to see what was going on. A very grouchy Kuzco walked to Jeneeka's carriage and in a rather bored voice asked what was happening.

"There's a boy under my carriage!" The singer said, and some guards looked under the carriage, immediately they saw a boy with shoulder length and very messy hair. They reached for him and got him out of the carriage, grabbing his arms.

The boy immediately tried to lounge towards Jeneeka, apparently wanting an autograph and a hug. Kuzco, recognized him... it was the boy that had saved him a while ago and that was more handsome than any other peasants he had seen...all though right now he seemed to be covered in dirt and was looking at Jeneeka as if he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his whole life.

"Jeneeka! I'm Manco! I'm your number one fan! I was the one that send you the figure made out of corn!"

Jeneeka backed away and hid behind a guard as Kuzco shook his head and walked away. "Bah...lock him up or...something...I'm going to bed." With that Kuzco walked inside the palace, not bothering in waiting for the servants to get away from Jeneeka...maybe this singer was a good thing to have around...maybe that way everyone could forget about him having to marry...


	3. Mixups

_Author Notes: You know what the glory of finals is? Well simply that after struggling to study for them you get a break! So, I have time to update this fan fiction. Thanks for all of those that have reviewed! Especially karma who, like always, makes me feel funnier and wittier than I actually am. _

_To the person that asked if J-Lo would play the character I just have to say I wouldn't know. You see Jeneeka was very much more based on my sister than J-Lo I just added my sister's personality with J-Lo and boom se was born. Besides, Jeneeka is supposed to be sort of like making fun of J-Lo so I wouldn't know if she could more than likely play her. _

_Bah I hate long author notes…I don't even think this chapter will make up for this long rambling and wait. I don't think this is a good chapter but I promise that soon the story will start to make sense. Oh yes, the few chapters before this have the other title. I just changed it because I got confused, and still am actually, about what the original title was. Bah on me._

**Kingdom of the Sun**

**Chapter 3**

**Mix-ups**

"_He's more than the laughter or the stars in the heavens _

_As close as a heartbeat or a song on her lips_

_Someday she'll trust Him and learn how to see Him _

_Someday He'll call her and she will come running" - Jars of Clay, Love Song for a Savior_

It was a beautiful morning out, in fact some would say it was the most incredible morning that mankind had ever seen but most of the people in this story were too busy to loose their time with some sort of wonderful morning.

Of course, one of the busiest persons was Emperor Kuzco who was very busy contemplating the abysm of his closed eyes. If you didn't get that line it is a fancy and very poetic way of saying that Emperor Kuzco laid in his comfortable bed, surrounded by pillows with the covers pulled over his eyes and with his eyes closed. I hope that by now you get that he is, indeed, sleeping.

Meanwhile at another place of the palace Kuzco's servants were rather busy also trying to keep what looked like a peasant from walking into the palace. It was a lanky figure, with messy hair and one of those peasant hats made of wool everyone wore. The person was wearing a pretty beaten up poncho and skirt along with simple sandals. Now, most people would think that the peasant was a boy but many people were usually wrong when it came to looking at persons from a distance.

The peasant was in fact a girl that had traveled quite a bit and thought that she had every right to walk into the palace because she helped quite a lot in the fields.

"Let Manco out of here you buffy jerks!" The girl said as she pointed to the big guards that were at the entrance as they blocked the entrance with their pointy spears. When they just continued to stand there the girl merely crawled under the spears and walked into the palace, soon to be followed by the guards. Jumping to skip a picture of the Emperor with two llamas that some servants were carrying she then ran as fast as her feet would carry her.

Shoving servants that got in her way the girl slipped on the floor but somehow managed to stay up, however she soon bumped into a servant that had the day's laundry and ended up with random clothing ornaments on herself. Ignoring said garments the girl finally opened some big doors and slipped inside and waited.

Now waiting is not a good thing, at all. In fact it is quite annoying and can usually get someone curious and if you don't know how curiosity killed the cat then you more than likely haven't seen or read Alice in Wonderland. The peasant girl looked around the room with her almond shaped eyes. It was a big room that seemed to be mostly decorated with pictures and statues of a guy she very well knew. It was very odd that her friend had never informed her that she had a room in the palace with pictures of him all over it.

Then she saw something that made her glare at the person who was laying asleep in the bed. How did he dare to sleep while she had been worried sick for the past few days! When she had heard rumors that only made her become even more worried. Rumors about her friend being locked up in jail for following some ridiculous singing star but those rumors seemed to be a lie because there was her so called friend sleeping! While what had she been doing? Well she had to start gathering all of the harvest for the festival! Oh she would make the boy pay for this…and as such she jumped on the bed and grabbed the person she thought was her friend by the collar, which got a screech from said person.

"How dare you leave me alone during harvest time!" The girl said as the person, who was the Emperor and not the person she thought he was merely blinked and managed to say a very weak "No touchy."

After a while of the girl strangling him, however the Emperor managed to get all of his air and do the only thing he could do right… call for his guards.

A couple of minutes later the girl was being held back by five guards as she continued to say that there was no reason that they had to protect Manco for because he was a jerk and not really that important to the Empire to begin with. Kuzco of course was still saying that they should check on him because he thought that the psychopath of a peasant might had broken one of his manicured fingernails and when he finally decided it was time to do something about the girl.

When he opened his mouth, however, some gasps and applauds came from the guards as none other than Jeneeka walked into the room. Tossing her long hair over her shoulders and giggling hysterically as Kuzco merely looked at her and crossed his arms. "Would you get OUT of my room? What are people thinking that this is suddenly the main attraction when they visit the palace museum?"

This seemed to make Jeneeka go into a fight of giggles as she checked her image on one of the mirrors. "The servants told me that you had the best mirrors, Sapa!" The girl said as she examined her attire and the peasant girl merely rolled her eyes at the same time that Kuzco did.

"Would you people stop telling her to use my stuff!? This isn't a free for all you know!?"

The guards seemed to be incredibly focused on Jeneeka though so Kuzco's words went un-heard. "Jeneeka, would you sing something for us?" One of the guards said in an extremely excited voice as he fiddled with his sun hat that he had removed once Jeneeka walked in.

Jeneeka turned around, once again tossing her long hair over her shoulders and smiled one of those pretty model smiles that made all of the guard's sight, but made Kuzco wave his arms up and down trying to get the attention of someone…anyone.

"Certainly!" The girl then clapped her hands and out of nowhere music started playing while Kuzco was left with his mouth hanging open. Only he was allowed to do that! Only he could make music appear of nowhere, but no there was Jeneeka doing some sort of odd dance that, in Kuzco's opinion, was completely ridiculous because his dances were always better.

"Waiting for the harvest. When I will be harvesting corn. Waiting for the harvest! Just to wear a new robe. Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…" Jeneeka sang, but was interrupted by the call of a servant from downstairs.

"Miss Popez! Your bath is ready!" As if on cue the girl skipped off and one of the guards followed Jeneeka out while Kuzco merely rubbed his head and then snapped his fingers to get a tall servant to massage him.

Kuzco merely waved his hand and the guards took this as a sign to take the peasant girl to the dungeons since that was what Kuzco usually had them do with uninvited guests.

"I need to take a bath! Someone have my breakfast prepared and…" Just then a tall skinny man was stood next to him and Kuzco let out a yell. "Don't sneak up on me like that Pakay!"

"Oh, I am sorry your highness! But I have to inform you of some things as your advisor, don't you know?" The man wore dark robes, and had short black hair that seemed to have been cut with a knife unevenly which was more than likely truth.

"What did you said?" Kuzco asked as he snapped his fingers again and had some servants bring in a new set of red robes that were exactly the same he wore every day.

"I said I must inform you of things. The arrival of a princess for the festival, for once." The man said as he took out a long roll of parchment and a quill and started to check things out. "We need to get the blessings for the harvest, need to get your tailor to change your robes…" The new advisor went on and on as Kuzco merely continued on his daily routine with the exception of his little dance because he didn't want to take the chance of Jeneeka coming in and singing since he wouldn't locate his theme song guy.

In the dungeons, the peasant girl was thrown into a cell and as soon as the cell was locked she started banging her hands on the bars and yelling trying to annoy someone so they would get her out. After a few hours she thought she had managed to as the door cell opened but she soon saw that it was merely to let another person in. The person that was thrown into the cell seemed to be wearing a guard outfit.

The figure looked up, and smiled. "Akita! What are you doing here!? Are you here for an autograph from Jeneeka? I tried to sneak into her room dressed in this, but she doesn't seem to like guards either."

The peasant girl blinked and then gritted her teeth. "I saw you in the Emperor's room, you confused the Emperor for me! Honestly, he is not as handsome as me. All though he has a much better job, after all he probably doesn't do anything the whole day. Just snap fingers and stuff."

"Manco! What are you doing here! What were you doing sleeping and…" Akita blinked, "Inti! That was the Emperor!?"

"Yes, and you strangled him." The boy said a bit too relaxed.

"I'm going to die!" Akita said over dramatically as she started sobbing uncontrollably and Manco merely stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, calm down girl. There's always a break in the door of a cell in case of emergencies." The boy then merely walked to the cell door and removed a bar and then another. "See, now we can get out and get autographs!"

"No! We are going back home! It's harvest time Manco!"

"My point exactly. If we just wonder around here for long enough we will skip the harvest time and be in time for the festival!" The boy said as he took the girl's hand and lead her out of the dungeons and up into the rest of the palace.


End file.
